Silverwings
The Silverwings are an order of bounty hunters who seek out and capture criminals. The Silverwings are bound by vows of restraint that prevent them from killing or maiming the criminals they hunt. History Foundation The time of the foundation of the Silverwings has been lost to history. While they claim to have been founded during the time of the Union, there are rumours that instead they were the mythical order expelled from the Shadowed Knife temple in times long past. Role in the Orjeri Union The Sliverwings were integral to the maintenance of law and order across the vast territories of the Orjeri Union. During the height of the Union's power, they were known to have major halls in most towns and cities. Impact of the Fall The fall of the Orjeri Union and expansion of the Cloud was a killing blow to the Silverwings. The majority of their members were lost to the Cloud or to the chaos that followed. The few remaining members of the Silverwings were located on the outskirts of the Union. Holdover Keep, once a minor hall in the Source region, became the new home to the Silverwings. Justice Never Dies The Silverwings survived in Holdover Keep. Though vastly diminished, they maintained their tradition of hunting criminals across what was left of the Union. With the dispersal of the Cloud, the Silverwings have sent agents back into Orjer to retake their ancient keeps and halls. Silverwings Archetype The Silverwing is an archetype of the unchained monk. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Silverwings exchange proficiency with the shuriken for proficiency with bolas. This feature alters the weapon and armour proficiency of the monk. Vow of Restraint Every Silverwing is bound to a vow of restraint. This vow has the following restrictions and benefit but otherwise follows the rules described in Monk Vows. Restrictions: You must never utilise a lethal weapon against a living sentient humanoid creature who could reasonably be convinced to surrender to face justice. When facing such creatures in combat you may only inflict nonlethal damage. You must attempt to a reasonable degree to return criminals to the rightful authorities so that their justice may be enacted. Benefit: You gain a bonus to trip, disarm and grapple combat manoeuvres equal to your Wisdom modifier. Once per round, when you make a successful attack or combat manoeuvre you may inflict nonlethal damage equal to 1/2 your monk level + your Wisdom modifier. Ki Powers A sliverwing gains access to the following ki powers Running Tackle A silverwing may, by expending 1 ki point, make a bull rush attempt against an enemy as a standard action. If your attack is successful, rather than pushing the enemy you enter a grapple with that enemy. If you succeed by 10 or more you may elect to pin the enemy instead. Class Feats Bloodied Wings You've learned that some people aren't worth keeping alive. Prerequisites: Character has broken vow of restraint and has not atoned. Benefits: Whenever you make a successful attack, as a free action you may deal an additional amount of bleed damage to a target equal to your Strength modifier + your Wisdom modifier. If the target is immune to bleed damage you may instead deal that much slashing damage. You may use this ability a number of times each round equal to your Wisdom modifier (maximum 4). Category:Organisations Category:Homerules Category:Archetype Category:Orjeri Union